You and Me
by IzaIza-chan
Summary: After an unwanted incident, Izaya finds himself in a life changing predicament. How will he handle this? And what will happen when Shizuo finds out? Warnings are inside :D On Hiatus
1. The beginning

**Description:** After an unwanted incident, Izaya finds himself in a life changing predicament. How will he handle this? And what will happen when Shizuo finds out?

**Warnings:** Yaoi, shizaya, underage, drinking, OOCness, Mpreg, lemons, fighting, the abuse of vending machines lol, adult themes, language and some other shit I cant think of XD

**Disclaimer:** Come on people...-sigh- I dont own Durarara...if I did shizaya would be in every episode, Shinra would have married Celty by now and had mini Celty's and Shinra's running around lol

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>You and Me"<strong>_

_Chapter 1_

_'The beginning'_

It was graduation night for two of Ikebukuro's resident trouble makers. Kishitani Shinra was holding a party at his apartment, patiently waiting his two friends to show up. He knew they took off earlier in yet another chase to kill each other.

Shinra had had just about enough of his two best friends fighting. He knew the blond brute had feelings for his smaller raven counterpart, but knew he would never admit it to the red eyed teen nor would he admit it to himself.

So, in an attempt to stop the destruction of the town, and possibly create a better relationship for his friends, he decided to set them up to have sex together. He was just hoping the two wouldnt kill each other in the process.

When the first of the two arrived, Izaya, he proceeded with his plan. Getting a glass of spiked wine, he knew the newly employed informant couldnt resist a taste of the finer things in life. "Thanks Shinra." He took a seat on the far end of the couch.

"Where is Celty? She out working or something?" Izaya was a little confused at the absence of the dullahan. Shinra was usually hanging all over her. "She's just out getting a few things for the party." _'And get Shizuo drunk before he gets hear...'_ Izaya shrugged and continued drinking his wine.

* * *

><p><strong>With Celty and Shizuo:<strong>

"So...Shinra's gunna hava party tnight?" Celty nodded to the now drunk teen. [Are you ready to go now Shizuo?] The blond nodded and got on behind the dullahan. With a whinny, they where off and on their way to Shinra's.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Shinra and Izaya:<strong>

Izaya was a little red in the face and feeling quite hot by the time Celty walked threw the door, a clumsy Shizuo on her heals. "SHIZU-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! You made it~! Hey is it just me or is it REAAAAAAALY hot in hear?"

He was now laughing so hard he fell off the couch, to which Shizuo stumbled over to look down at the giggling raven. "Damn flea...what are you...shit faced ur somfin?" This just made Izaya laugh more and Shizuo to join in.

Izaya opened tear brimmed red eyes to stare at gold ones. "Naw Shizu-chan...am too young ta drink member? Hehe" Shizuo plopped down on the floor beside him. "Coulda fooled me flea...wow you are hot..." Izaya laughed.

"Aw Shizu-chan I never knew you cared haha!" He leaned forward and kissed the blond. Wen he pulled away though, Shizuo grabbed him behind the head and pulled him in for another kiss. Shinra and Celty had been watching the whole time.

If Celty had her head, it would be shaking side to side at the teens display. Shinra, however, was feeling very proud of himself.

Now all he needed to do, was get them to go into the spare bedroom, he and Celty leave for a few hours, come back after the deed was done, then take the two to either Izaya's of Shizuo's place. And pray to what ever God that was listening, that they didnt kill each other.

Well, getting them to another room wasnt hard. Shizuo was already carrying a moaning Izaya with his legs wrapped around Shizuo's waist, into the spare bedroom.

Once the door was carelessly slammed shut, Shinra and Celty saw this as their chance to leave. Though they stopped when Shizuo called out "HEY SHINRA! YOU GOT ANY LUBE LAYING AROUND?"

Shinra face-palmed and Celty put her hands on her hips. Shinra gave Celty a sheepish grin. "Bed-side table to the left!" He heard a rushed 'Thank you' and the two left.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day. Shizuo's Apartment:<strong>

Shizuo awoke with a smile on his face. A pleasant tingle ran threw his body. When he felt a shift in his arms, he looked down to see there was a person there.

A pale body, slightly curved with raven colored hair, slept peacefully in his arms. He reached out and ran a hand threw the silky soft hair, only to move the bangs away to show the face of his enemy and secret love.

Thinking he was still dreaming, he continued to pet his hair and moved his hand down the small frame, feathery touches over the slight curves then up again. When Izaya curled more into him, he felt like he was in heaven.

"Mmm...Shizu-chan..." Hearing the raven say his name in his sleep made him smile so much more. Shizuo just had to hug the smaller teen in his arms so much more. He moved once again and those beautiful red eyes began to open.

Izaya blinked a few times, trying to focus. When he could see properly, he noticed he was staring face to face with a strong looking, broad chest. He also noticed strong arms holding him close to the one in front of him.

Though it felt nice to be held, he felt curiosity grab him and he lifted his eyes to see the face of the man that held him. He found familiar blond hair, golden eyes and an expression he never thought he'd see directed at him.

Izaya blinked a few more times. No trusting his vision at the moment so he closed them. _'Ok...I must be dreaming still...yeah thats it...but...why does this feel so real...? So...so right...?'_

Izaya opened his eyes again to see a still smiling Shizuo, lightly running his fingers threw his hair when he noticed something was off...literally. Where the hell were his clothes? What the hell happened?

All kinds of thoughts were running threw his head as he began to panic. What happened last night? He couldnt remember a thing. Did Shizuo drug him just to have sex with him then kill him?

Izaya was shaking at this time, wondering just how he was going to get out of this one. Shizuo noticed the slight trembling of the smaller male and thought he was cold.

But when he removed his hand from the other teens head, reaching for the blankets, Izaya jumped from the bed into a random corner, looking for anything he could use to defend himself.

This, of course, proved to Shizuo, that he wasnt dreaming and that the red eyed teen was freaking out. _'Great...what am I gonna tell him? Shit...this could have just ruined all chances of ever being together with him...'_

While Shizuo was distracting himself, Izaya found his pants, where he knew he kept a knife in his back pocket. "Shizuo, what the FUCK did you DO TO ME!" Wow...Izaya never called him Shizuo...in fact this is the first time he's seen him angry.

"Look Izaya just calm down with you?" When Izaya was about to reply, he just them felt the stickiness between his legs. His eyes widened at this. "Oh...my...**GOD**! DAMMIT SHIZUO! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT YOU'VE JUST DONE?"

Shizuo felt a little confused. I wasnt like he was a woman or anything so there was no worry about getting pregnant. "Izaya your blowing this out of proportion really." If it was possible, Izaya's face grew redder then it already was.

"I am **NOT** blowing this out of proportion! How could you DO this to me?" Shizuo was at a lose for words. Izaya was acting crazy(not that that was strange but...) and he had no clue as to what was wrong.

Izaya just threw his hands in the air as he began to collect his clothes and put them on. "Where are you going?" Shizuo was still stunned over the matter and he wanted some answers.

Izaya just ignored him as he finished getting dressed, making his way to the door. "Hey hold on a sec!" When the blond grabbed his arm, Izaya gave a squeak and ripped his arm our of Shizuo's grasp.

Once free, he took off as fast as he could, out of Shizuo's apartment, down the stairs and made his way threw the people on the streets to his own apartment.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><em>Well what did you think? I hope you liked it ^_^ I'll make the next chapter longer also.<em>

_Cya_

_SJ~_


	2. Suspicions confirmed

**Description:** After an unwanted incident, Izaya finds himself in a life changing predicament. How will he handle this? And what will happen when Shizuo finds out?

**Warnings:** Yaoi, shizaya, underage, drinking, OOCness, Mpreg, lemons, fighting, the abuse of vending machines lol, adult themes, language and some other shit I cant think of XD

**Disclaimer:** Come on people...-sigh- I dont own Durarara...if I did shizaya would be in every episode, Shinra would have married Celty by now and had mini Celty's and Shinra's running around lol

"_**You and Me"**_

_Chapter 2_

_'Suspicions confirmed'_

**1 Month Later:**

Izaya was pacing in his living room. He knew it was possible considering the genetic mutation but...that still didnt make it any easier to look at the strip that turned blue for the twelfth time that day.

_'Dammit...this is all Shizu-chan's fault...'_

He felt like crying. This was something he knew he couldnt handle. Not at least on his own. He thought about calling his sisters but thought otherwise. _'They'd cause me too much stress...'_

Just because it was Shizuo's didnt mean he wanted to abort the pregnancy. He was just scared. Very scared. With the business he just began, there was no way the child would be safe. But he would find a way. Some how.

_'Maybe I should go see Shinra...There's no way I'm going to a regular hospital unless its absolutely needed...'_

So with that in mind, Izaya made his way through Ikebukuro to his friends apartment. When he got there, though, Shinra seemed nervous about something. "He-hello Izaya-kun. How are y-you doing?"

Yep.

Something was definitely off.

"Well...I need to talk to you abou-" "OH GOD PLEASE DONT KILL ME! I DIDNT MEAN TO TRICK YOU TWO I JUST DIDNT WANT MY FRIENDS TO FIGHT ANYMORE!" Izaya could only blink dumbly at the distressed teen.

"Um...what are you talking about Shinra?" To this, Shinra was worried that Izaya was just joking with him. How could he not know what Shinra did to him and Shizuo? More importantly, what was the real reason for the ravens visit?

"Umm...never mind. So...what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Izaya fidgeted a little. Moving from one foot the the other nervously. This picked Shinra's interests.

Izaya never acted like this and he had a weird air about him. "Can we um...sit down?" The brunet nodded and led the way to the living room. Once both were seated, Izaya took a minute to do some calming breaths before he looked Shinra in the eye.

"Shinra...I know this is gonna be hard to believe but..." He couldnt hold it in any longer and let out a sob. Shinra looked at him confused. This wasnt how his friend acted. "Izaya, I'm sure that what ever it is, it cant be that bad. Just tell me so I can help."

Izaya looked at him with big, watery red eyes. "I'm...oh god...I'M PREGNET SHINRA!" And the crying progressed as Shinra tried to process this new piece of information. It took him a few minutes to realize that Izaya wasnt lying to him.

He was serious.

"But...wait...your male that cant be." Izaya kept his eyes on his hands.

"Its...its a birth defect...I...I have a uterus and ovaries but no vaginal area...though I have a connection rectally that could result in pregnancy. Natural birth is impossible...They told my parents that a pregnancy could result in death easily...but I refuse to abort because of this...Its not the babies fault."

Shinra was still in shock over the mere thought that a male could get pregnant. Then it all rushed back to him. He was partially to blame for this. He tricked his friends into sleeping together.

Oh man did he feel guilty.

But should he tell Izaya in the delicate condition that he's in? Fuck it. His friend deserved to know.

"Izaya...this is...kinda my fault..." Red eyes looked at him questioningly. "I kinda...drugged you...and had Celty get Shizuo drunk to try and get the two of you to sleep with each other. I hoped it would get the two of you to calm do- OW! What the hell Izaya? OW OW OW!"

Well...he asked for this.

"YOU BASTARD YOUR AS BAD AS SHIZU-CHAN!" He had his hands around his neck, chocking him, when he stopped. Izaya sat back down and sighed. Shinra coughed a few times, trying to get his breathing in order again.

"I'm...I'm sorry...its not like you could have known. You only had our best interest at heart...but next time you get some crazy idea to to get Shizu-chan and me together...tell me first."

They looked at each other for a second then began laughing. Shinra was the first to calm down. "So...can I do a few tests? Nothing terrible I promise." Izaya nodded and followed Shinra into one of his operating rooms.

* * *

><p><strong>2 Months Later:<strong>

Izaya was into his twelfth week and he was beginning to regret his decision. He was throwing up every morning and felt moody all the time. His body felt sore all over and he just couldnt stand it.

It being one of his good days, he decided to walk around Ikebukuro and maybe get some ottoro. Simon was having a special, so he decided on Russia Sushi. Big mistake.

He ate the delicious food too fast and made himself sick.

Trying to not let in ruin his day, he continued walking around till he reached a park and took a seat on one of the vacant benches. He breathed in slowly, letting it out with a serene smile on his face. The thought of the growing life inside of him making his face glow with happiness.

That is...until he heard the loud roar of a certain blond monster. "IZAYA-KUUUUUUUN!" Oh course. The big oaf just HAD to ruin his day.

Dammit he didnt have time for this. And fighting with him wasnt a good idea either. "Why hello Shizu-chan! How are you this fine day?" He bounced up from his seat and smiled at the blond.

Shizuo had, by know, ripped a lap post from the ground beside him. The raven hared teen figured the blond had forgotten about the incident that happened three months ago.

And unless Izaya thought he would get hurt and put the growing fetus in danger, he wasnt telling anything to the blond. "Dont play dumb with me flea. I've been hearing rumors about a young information broker really getting into his work. And I know full well that you started that shit not too long ago."

Izaya sighed.

Why was it that when he wasnt doing anything bad at all, this brute ALWAYS thought he was up to something? And to tell the truth, since the whole pregnancy thing, he wanted to do as little bad as possible in the shady business of an information broker as possible for the sake of the child's safety.

_'Damn my life sucks right now...ugh now how to get away from this protozoan...'_ Just as Izaya was about to think of a good means of escape, Shizuo's phone began ringing.

He reached into his pocket and looked at the caller ID. The blond instantly had a smile on his face. Completely forgetting about Izaya, he walked off, answering it. "Hey Kasuka. How are you doing..."

Sighing in relief and thanking Kasuka for his perfect timing, Izaya made his way out of the park and made his way home.

Once inside his apartment, Izaya made his way to his couch and lay down, a hand absentmindedly placed over his stomach. "Dont you ever worry little one. I may hate your daddy but I love you..." Turning onto his side, hugging his body close with a gently smile on his face, Izaya fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>UGH I'M SO SORRY THIS IS SOOOOOOO SHORT! TT^TT<strong>

**I've been soooooooooo busy with college work and my dog had surgery a few days ago...I have a new bunny that reminds me of Izaya so my mom and I agreed on that to be his name...I had to deal with 3 birthdays this month...my mom included -_-; I love her but she has expensive taste lol I think on her I spent about 2 or 3 hundred...then my aunt and cousin together about the same...-sigh- hmm...who's next in April...another cousin...I dont like him so I wont do much XD lol I'm such a bitch at times X3**

**anyway...I hope you enjoyed what I did get up...and I have a lot of ideas for the next chapter so it will get finished sooner...I just lost track on this one...PLEASE FORGIVE ME! TT^TT**


	3. Hiatus

Ok...so hi people...I'm posting this in both my stories...

Seeing as I have no inspiration for either story, I'm putting both on hiatus for now...I'm sorry to all those who have been reading but know I'm not giving up on them. I just need to get some other ideas out of my head and clear the way so I can write really good chapters. My readers deserve that. AND I WONT DISSAPOINT YOU I SWEAR!

Till I'm able to continue my two main stories...I'm gonna try out some new ones to get my creative side back in gear.

I'm sorry to all of you...

Cya when I can

SJ~


End file.
